<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Life, A Worthy Opponent by Nixie_DeAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100064">Sea Life, A Worthy Opponent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel'>Nixie_DeAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Barry, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Len, king len, merman Barry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would appreciate it greatly, my King,” Barry turned to toss Len a cheeky smirk before once again moving his gaze back to his mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Life, A Worthy Opponent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost of an old work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you already be all put together for the evening, my Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, his lips twitching up into a smirk as he watched his consort jump, swishing around with a flick of his scarlet colored tail at the sudden sound of Len’s voice from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Barry croaked, left hand clutching at his chest as he glaring halfheartedly over at his husband, while using his right to keep the circlet from falling off his head. “Honestly, Len, we’ve talked about this.” He glared for another half moment before turning back around, back to trying to get the circlet to stay on his head, though no matter what he tried, he simply couldn’t get the thing to stay put.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len didn’t bother hiding as his lips stretched out into a wider smirk, "Forgive me, Scarlet." He gave a flick of his own tail to propel further into the room. "I’ll try my utmost to make more sounds when entering rooms belonging in my own home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it greatly, my King,” Barry turned to toss Len a cheeky smirk before once again moving his gaze back to his mirror. After a few seconds he let out a groan of frustration. “I would have actually been ready on time, but my king gifted me a new crown to wear for the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems to be giving you trouble,” Len remarked as he moved to settle just behind Barry, frown tipping his lips down. “I was assured it would be a nearly perfect fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Barry dropped his hands, and not a second later the crown slipped off the side of his head, only stopping when it caught on his ear. “It would seem you should stick to requesting your gifts from Cisco or Raymond, and not whoever you went to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Len moved to grip at Barry’s waist lightly, “I will bear that in mind the next time I wish to spoil my consort,” he drawled, moving closer to plaster himself to Barry’s back, twining their tails together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back, Barry let out a content sigh, “I enjoy being spoiled by you, Len,” he murmured quietly, eyes fluttering close as he simply enjoyed being in his husband’s arms, “But you don’t need to spoil me as often as you do. My love is already yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head down, Len pressed a light, lingering kiss to Barry’s bare shoulder before murmuring into his skin, “I’m not looking to buy what you have given me freely.” Trailing kisses up, until he could place his mouth next to Barry’s ear, “I’m simply showing off what you have given me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is it?” Barry asked, moving slightly so that he could turn his head to look directly into deep blue eyes, “What is it, that I have given you that is worth so much, I need not gift you anything in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your love,” Len replied before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I <a href="https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/">create</a>, or at my main blog <a href="http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>